


Coach’s Quandary

by Siriusstuff



Series: Bedrabbled [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Finstock's POV, M/M, drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 09:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13521780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siriusstuff/pseuds/Siriusstuff
Summary: I started following sterekdrabbles/100 Words of Sterek blog today (HOW DO I LINK?) and I accepted today's challenge: "horse, frame, book."





	Coach’s Quandary

**Author's Note:**

> I started following sterekdrabbles/100 Words of Sterek blog today (HOW DO I LINK?) and I accepted today's challenge: "horse, frame, book."

“You delinquents horse around, I’m corralling you!” Finstock blustered, blocking the back door out of the locker room.

Then who else but that Bilinski kid should shout, _“Neigh!”_ and dodge around him, encouraging his fellow hooligans to do likewise.

Following the last of them outdoors, Finstock focused attention on a gleaming black Camaro, beside it a suspicious character wearing a leather jacket too big for his frame.

The intimidating spectacle vaporized instantly when Bilinski jumped at Suspicious Character, who, smiling, caught him in a bridal carry.

With an eye-roll, “I’d write a book,” Finstock complained, “but they’d call it fiction.”

**Author's Note:**

> Big BIG thanks to Rieraclaelin and to Smowkie for the inspiring and supportive back-and-forth we had in the comments today. You guys are the best!


End file.
